


Rewind

by CrossOutTheWrongWords



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossOutTheWrongWords/pseuds/CrossOutTheWrongWords
Summary: Lydia was used to understanding what was going on. So when she was woken up by a very nervous-looking Stiles, she did not like the unsettling feeling that something was going on here that she didn't quite understand, she was understandably frustrated.When Lydia wakes up to find Stiles Stilinski asking her if she really saw a mountain lion in the video store, she is understandably confused. And not just because of the drugs she's been given to relax her.She's also positive she's already lived through this day, years ago.Now she has to figure out how she ended up back in sophomore year, all while trying not to change too much of the past, or let anyone else know what's going on.Meanwhile, Stiles is trying to figure out what exactly is going on with Lydia Martin.





	1. Mountain Lion

Lydia was used to understanding what was going on. So when she was woken up by a very nervous-looking Stiles, she did not like the unsettling feeling that something was going on here that she didn't quite understand, she was understandably frustrated.

"L-Lydia? How are you feeling?” Stiles asked.

Lydia frowned. First he woke her up, and now he was asking how she was feeling? If he wasn’t proposing, she was going to kill him.

“I feel...fantastic,” she said, a tad sarcastically, paushing to push through some of the exhaustion fogging her brain. “Come back to bed, it’s late. We can talk more in the morning.”

“What?”

Stiles was gaping at her like she’d just grown an extra head.

Lydia’s groggy brain caught up with her as she finally took in Stiles’s appearance.

His hair, hair that she loved to run her fingers though, was gone. It was all buzzed off like it had been freshman and sophomore year.

He was sitting next to her on the bed, and reaching around her to the bedside table, which Lydia realized belatedly was an old one of hers. One she hadn’t seen in years and actually... she looked up too quickly to take in the rest of the room, and felt incredibly dizzy. But, also, she recognized the decorations but they were so old. She hadn’t seen any of them in years and she was also pretty certain she’d thrown out some of them.

Stiles was holding up a pill bottle he’d taken off the bedside table, frowning at the label.

“Say ‘I saw Susie sitting in a shoe shine shop”

Suddenly, Lydia’s mind was whirling. She remembered this. She had done this before. Back in...sophomore year of high school. This must be a dream a very weird banshee dream. She decided to play along.

“I saw Shoesie...Susie... I saw,” she paused, and remembered why Stiles had asked her all of this in the first place. “I saw.” she repeated with more conviction.

His head whipped up, and his eyes were on hers, his gaze somewhat intense.

“What, you saw what?”

She’d seen a werewolf... Peter but she hadn’t known it at the time. She’d thought it was a mountain lion. Or at least that’s what she’d been told. She’d never really believed it.

“I don’t like this dream anymore,” Lydia announced.

Stiles let out a noisy sigh.

“It’s not a dream, Lydia. What did you see at the video store?” he was clearly exasperated, but he asked it gently.

“That was years ago,” Lydia protested. “I don’t know. I saw...” but she did know what she saw. And so did Stiles... “What do you mean not dreaming?”

Stiles shook the pill bottle. “Wow.”

“Okay focus, Lydia. The police said it was a mountian lion. Is that what you saw?”

“Mountain lion?” Lydia asked. Why were they talking about mountain lions. What kind of a dream was this... if it was a dream. Stiles had jsut told her--Stiles told her he could tell he was dreaming by counting fingers... She counted hers quietly.

One

"Is that what you saw, Lydia?”

Two.

Was he still asking about mountain lions? How long had this gone on the first time?

Three

"I saw..." Lydia was not really paying attention. "I don't... I--sure a mountain lion."

Why was she dreaming about this if she had such fuzzy memories of it?

Four

Stiles seemed agitated. He frowned. "Are you just saying that because That's what the police told you or did you actually see a mountain lion?"

Five

Lydia’s heart beat as she started on her second hand.

Six

"Mountain lion," she echoed Stiles, not paying attention to what he was saying

Seven

Eight

Stiles letnout a frustrated huff and picked up a toy giraffe Lydia hadn't seems in years and said "what is this?"

Nine

Lydia rolled her eyes.

"A Mountain lion" she drawled, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Ten

That was it no more fingers.

Not a dream. If not a dream then what? A Banshee vision? But of the past? It didn’t feel like a Banshee thing either...and Stiles was getting up and walking out the door and Lydia’s heart lurched.

"Okay well. I'm just gonna um go so... you uh have a good. Isn't and --"

He was leaving?

"No! Stay!"

He came back.

"Really? Me?"

Lydia frowned.

"Of course you. Something really strange is going on and we need to figure it out.”

Stiles blinked but his chest seemed to puff up a bit.

"Um okay." He came back and sat down.

Lydia reached for him, pulling him in to her. He went willingly enough but he just sat frozen, practically vibrating.

He looked so confused and eager and worried that, without thinking, she reached over and kissed him.

He tasted a little bit different. Less coffee more mint. He stayed frozen at first and Lydia froze too, worried she’d somehow done something wrong, but then his hands settled on her waist and squeezed the way she loved, and they were kissing again.

They broke apart after a long moment and she pressed her forehead to his, looking into his eyes. There was something intense there. Something half strangled. Something that smote her heart.

"Mieczysław," she whispered.

Stiles jumped about a foot, throwing her off balance and she tipped sideways on the bed.

"Stiles?"

"Is this some kind of prank?" He demanded. "How did you know that?"

Lydia frowned, suddenly panicking. What the hell was going on here?

"It's not like it's a secret. It's just that no one can pronounce it."

Except Stiles himself, the sheriff, Scott, and Lydia. Since his mom died he'd gone out of his way to avoid anyone calling his given name, ever. Except every once in a while, Lydia liked to say it to tease him and as her way of saying she loved him. It was their code of sorts. And he's just seemed confused and a little scared by it.

Okay what the hell was going on here?

Stiles was acting very strangely. She hadn’t seen him this antsy around her since... sophomore year... which was also the last time she’d seen those curtains on her window, that bedside table, this bedspread... the shirt she was wearing... oh God....

"What day is it?" Lydia asked sharply, drawing Stiles away from a long rambling string of questions about why she had looked up his name on the class roster, and when, or had she stolen his student ID, and why did she bother to take the time to learn to pronounce it or was she just fluent in Polish because she was a genius?

"Uhh Wednesday."

"The whole date."

Stiles frowned but rattled it off year and all.

The air seemed to freeze in Lydia’s throat. It was like trying to breathe solid ice. Ice also flooded through her veins as her heart beat too fast.

"Lydia are you okay?"

She looked at him, a bit helpless, remembering his panic attack in the lockers and how much she'd wanted to kiss him again once she's realized how many panic attacks he'd had in the past with no one to help him. She was fairly certain this wasn’t a panic attack, just regular panic.

But Stiles, still hopelessly confused, was reaching for her and taking one of her hands in a friendly manner.

"Lydia, breathe. Okay whatever it is it's okay."

She focused on his voice and took a few deep breaths. Slowly everything came back into focus. Her brain was working overtime.

If this wasn’t a dream, and she was becoming increasingly certain that it wasn’t, then she was really in the past. And it was really sophomore year.

According to most therories, she couldn't change too much or her future--and her Stiles--might not happen. But at the same time if she could save him from some pain, maybe save a few lives, how could that be bad?

How had she gotten here anyway? She didn’t know. But maybe that was the point of her being here, to fix something?

Ugh did this mean she still had to date Jackson for the rest of sophomore year? No they were about to break up.

She needed to plan.

And she needed to make sure everything happened as it was supposed to, except for whatever she decided to change... What had she done next the first time she’d lived this night? Actually, she was pretty sure she’d passed out.

She felt stupid doing it, but she laid down on the bed as if she was exhausted.

"Thank you," she told Stiles when her breathing calmed. "I don’t think I like this medicine. I’ll get something different in the morning.”

“Lydia, are you alright?” Stiles asked, seeming utterly bewildered but sounding less anxious.

“Good night, Stiles,” she said in her best “sleepy” voice. Then she began breathing deeply. To her surprsie, she actually felt herself drifting off. She supposed she did have the medicine in her system.

Lydia felt a shift on the edge of the bed, and cracked an eye open. Stiles turned and she closed her eyes again, letting her mouth hang just slightly open, for effect. He gently patted her head and whispered, “Good night.”

Then, Lydia heard her phone buzz. She pretended to still be sleeping while she heard Stiles playing a video she’d forgotten about and heard him slip her phone into his pocket. She rolled her closed eyes at his kleptomania, and let him leave with the phone.

She was still just hanging to consciousness as she heard Stiles downstairs, telling her mom goodbye, and warning her about the medicine.

Then, she drifted off into a deep, if uneasy sleep, hoping against hope that this was all a dream after all.


	2. Chapter 2

It was not a dream. 

Lydia thought maybe it was, at first. 

As she slept, Lydia had dreamed she was talking to Allison. The first part of the dream had just been a memory of sitting and chatting over lunch one day sophomore year. Nothing in particular had happened that day. They hadn’t talked about anything in particular, just chatted about a little bit of everything. Homework, boys, clothes, movies, lacrosse. Lydia wasn’t even sure why she remembered this day with such detail. But whenever she missed Allison most, this memory would always surface, shiny and fresh on the outside, but dragging an icky trail of pain, like a swamp monster that Lydia wished she didn’t know was real. 

But just as Lydia felt herself starting to wake, the memory twisted, and changed.

For a split second, instead of the sunny cafeteria, the room was dark, and cold. Lydia blinked, and Allison was talking about a movie she wanted to see with Lydia.

But Lydia was a banshee, and she felt something beneath the surface. She heard a whisper under Allison’s innocent chatter.

It grew stronger.

“What did you say?” Lydia asked.

“It’s gotten really good reviews,” Allison responded, defensive of the movie. 

“Lydia,” Allison's voice rang through clearly this time, pitched lower, a little rougher, but strong, undercutting her movie talk.

Lydia frowned and focused on the second Allison, the one talking from the dark cafeteria.

She closed her eyes and suddenly, she was there in the dark cafeteria.

“Allison?” Lydia gasped. “What--”

“Pay attention, Lydia,” Allison said. “There’s more happening than you can see. Be careful.”

“What are you talking about?” Lydia asked, reaching out to Allison.

With a sudden jerk, Lydia found herself back in the sunny cafeteria, talking to Allison about movies. Her mouth moved on it’s own.

“What movie did you want to see again?”

“I know it’s old, but it’s a classic,” Alison was saying, trying to persuade Lydia. “They’re showing it as a special feature.”

“What movie is it?” Lydia heard herself demand, almost as if she were having yet another out-of-body experience.

A piece of her mind wondered if this was what it had felt like for Stiles when the Nogitsune was in full control.

“Back to--”

 

_ Thump _

 

Lydia woke with a start, and sat up with a gasp, staring wide-eyed at her high school room.

 

_ Step step step step _

 

Someone was in the house. Who? 

 

Lydia’s eyes darted around the room, seeking something, anything to use as a weapon. The lamp was heavy enough, she decided, and darted across the room to grab it, as she heard the footsteps getting closer.

 

Just before the door opened, Lydia heard her mother’s voice.

 

“She’s a little out of it. They gave her some pretty strong sedatives. But I’m sure she’ll be glad to see you anyway, Allison.”

 

Lydia’s mother said her dead best friend’s name just as she opened the door, and her dead best friend walked through the door. Completely alive.

 

Lydia dropped the porcelain lamp, and it shattered across the floor, sending small shards of porcelain everywhere. 


End file.
